Chowa
by JupiterGodess
Summary: MercyxGenji fluff. The two chill it out in Switzerland, taking a well-deserved break. And Genji feels finally a peace with himself and the world. Chowa means harmony in Japanese.


**Chowa (harmony)**

A breeze blew across Genji's closed eyes. A wind carrying the scent of spring.

The cyborg inhaled deeply. He felt the wind, but not the same way as before. Nothing was like before. Or at least, almost nothing. That didn't trouble him as much anymore as it had in the beginning.

He had found peace. And his heart, the heart that mattered, was still the same.

„I thought I might find you here."

Behind him, a blonde woman with middle-long hair stood on the chalet's veranda. In her hands, she held a tray with two streaming cups.

A smile crept to his lips. „You know me too well, Ziegler-san."

„Heh." With a short chuckle, Angela „Mercy" Ziegler sat down next to him. „At any rate, here's your favourite. Jasmine tea."

„Domo arigato, Angela."

Genji reached for one of the cups. Then he and the Swiss doctor sat next to each other in amiable silence, enjoying the view.

They were in a chalet that belonged to Angela. Below them, Lake Lucerne glittered in the sunlight. Many ships were visible on it as white dots. The chalet was situated on a small mountain on its western shore, so they had also a splendid view on the city of Lucerne. Taking a sip of the delicious tea – at least his mouth had survived – Genji briefly thought back to his visit to the city. Mercy had insisted to show him around. The most impressive thing had been the Lion Monument, almost hidden away in a quiet corner of the city. Not only was it masterfully carved. Genji could even relate tot he sad, dying beast. Angela had told him the story behind it. The story of the Swiss mercenaries, who had chosen to die rather than disobey orders from the master they had sworn loyalty to.

,I am like them', Genji reflected as he stared out over the lake. ,I too would rather sacrifice my body than my honor. Not my honor as a Shimada – but my honor as Genji.'

That piece of carved rock and its background had touched something deep inside Genji. He had found peace thanks to Zenyatta, yet his heart grew light when thinking about those long dead men. It had something soothing to know that there were others who thought the same ash im, who had been ready to die rather than betray his loyalty.

The cyborg ninja took another sip of tea. Glanced at Angela. She had a pensive look on her face, her eyes on the waters of Lake Lucerne. Suddenly, a feeling woke in Genji that he had never felt before.

He wanted to know what Angela had on her mind.

„What are you thinking about?", he asked before he could stop himself.

The blonde medic turned her head to him, a smile on her lips. „I was thinking that thispeace should last forever."

Genji knew what she meant. The peace that had settled after the terrible days of the Omnic crisis had almost seemed like a miracle. Man and machine were trying to live peacefully. However, there were still extremists on both sides. A ticking time bomb, with which it was only a question of time until it would explode. As hard as Overwatch was trying – their enemies weren't amateurs either. Widowmaker, formerly known as Amélie Lacroix, was the best example of that. She, who had once been the wife of an Overwatch agent, but who had been so profoundly brainwashed by the terrorist group Talon, that she was now one of the deadliest snipers in the world. Cold as ice, too. A completly heartless killer, the total opposite of her former self.

And that was not the only thing. Tension inside Overwatch was growing as well.

Contemplating the scenery, Genji replied: „I understand perfectly what you mean. And I feel the same. However, in a world like ours, peace will never be eternal. The only thing people like us can do is to be at peace with ourselves and keep trying to make this world a better place. And because peace is so fleeting… it's the more valuable. Let's enjoy it while we can."

„Oh my, your time with Zenyatta surely has done you well", Mercy replied with a soft giggle. Genji was glad for his mask, for his cheeks must glow redder than any tomato. But before he could give an indignant reply, she continued. „However, you're right. We should enjoy it while we can. It could be over sooner than we'd like."

Towards the end, her expression had become thoughtful again, mixed with worry, even almost fear.

„Is it that bad?", Genji asked quietly.

He knew that inside Overwatch, not all was well. Tension was building between two factions in the organisation. At the front of it all: Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. Once great friends, now drifting appart, ripping a tear through Overwatch as well. Mercy and other agents were worried and tried to smoothen it out. As of yet… they had had no success.

„Yes."

That word sounded almost sad. Genji studied the Swiss from the side. She didn't just sound sad, she looked so, too. All of a sudden, he wanted to chase away that sadness. It didn't suit her. That's why he laid a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle, comforting squeeze.

„Don't worry. I'm sure things will smoothen out. That said, I thank you so much for inviting me here."

„Huh?" Angela seemed puzzled by this apparent change of subject. Genji had to smile.

„As you know, after I got rid of the Shimada syndicate, I underwent an existential crisis", the young cyborg explained. „Only with the help of Zenyatta I was able to overcome it. I had found peace. This world, however, although enjoying peace, has many little unrests flaring up. Taking care of those is tiresome." He paused and glanced down at Lucerne. Memories of other cities flashed through his mind. Large cities, like New York, Tokyo, London. Compared to them, Lucerne seemed actually small. One wouldn't think it was such a famous city, leave alone the capital of a canton. But that was exactly what Genji like about Switzerland. The way its cities managed to retain a certain rural quality about them.

„This country, however…", he continued. „It feels different. Calmer. Even in bigger cities like Zürich, Bern, Basel or Lucerne and others, there isn't the same nervous energy as in the other large and important cities in the world. Switzerland… it's a place where the soul can find rest. In fact, this country reminds me so much of the Japan's countryside. So… arigato, Angela Ziegler."

The medic had listened to him with big eyes. When he finished, it took her a second or two to regain her composure. And… did he detect a faint hint of red on her cheeks?

„Y-you're welcome, I guess…"

She was so cute that moment, that Genji acted instinctively. Luckily, he had already removed his mask. So all that was left to do was to press his lips on her soft, full ones.

It was a moment of magic.

He didn't even think about his fears concerning relationships. Pushed all doubts and thoughts on that matter aside and just relished in the sensations. The taste of Mercy's lips and her scent reminded him of the forests and meadows that adorned the mountains of her homeland. A taste of… freedom. And truth was, only with Mercy, Genji felt he could be truly free, truly himself.

After a moment of hesitation, she kissed him back.

Genji's heart flew towards the blonde healer. She couldn't have made him a larger gift – not even with her Swiss chocolate, as delicious as it was.

With Zenyatta, he had found peace. But only now, sharing a kiss with the one who had daves his life, he felt complete.

After they broke apart, they exchanged a smile and gazed out over the glittering waters of Lake Lucerne. Amiable silence settled between them.

And their souls hummed together in perfect harmony.


End file.
